Movin' In
by Munchman
Summary: A story in between Melee and Brawl where the Veterans deal with the new characters coming into Smash Mansion, but how will they cope? Potential Parings. Chapter 3 Up.
1. Arrival of the Newbies PART 1

MOVIN' OUT

**MOVIN' IN**

A MasterMunchie FanFic

_Hello FictionFans of FanFiction, I return with a Smash Bros. related expedition, about the much written about 'Smash Mansion/House' and how I think the characters would cope with the new additions (and to fans, a cameo from an older fanfic I wrote from the Mario series involving Wario's Motorcycle and it's name) and the departure of old. Laughter and crying abound!_

'So, it's the end…' Link sighed

'Yup, end of an era' Mario replied

They were both sitting at a table by themselves, Mario with coffee in hand. They looked around, at everyone who inhabited Smash Mansion. They could only see 3 characters: Samus, who was polishing her armour, Captain Falcon, who had just finished fixing the Blue Falcon, and Kirby, sitting on a comfy chair staring into space.

'Shame this has to happen' Link said

'Characters have to move on, and we can't shift their opinions' Mario said bluntly to Link

'They're leaving now!' Luigi shouted from the next room. All 5 characters walked off into the lobby to say their goodbyes.

Roy was the first to leave, yet no one saw him leave bar Marth, and he left for reasons unknown to return to his homeland, possibly for the next contestant, or perhaps he was hungry. Mewtwo had also left for reasons unknown, but Roy was most missed due to Mewtwo's mysterious aura. The first public departure was that of Young Link. His face looked like he didn't want to leave, but his mind was pretty excited, wondering what exciting adventures he would get into, and the fact that he wouldn't be confused about how both him and adult Link could exist side-by-side. Next was Pichu. Pikachu was extremely saddened by this, and almost looked like crying. People were afraid of this since he was 'electric' and that his tears could end up shocking people, but Peach saw this wasn't true and hugged Pikachu. Lastly, Dr. Mario left, leaving pills and his PhD behind, everyone was equally saddened, including Mario, he felt the scientific part of his brain collapse.

'So, is that it?' said Ness, worried he might lose another friend

'Yup, now we play the waiting game' sighed Bowser, who almost sat on Kirby as he did so.

'Anyone know who's coming in?' enquired Fox

'Apparently, 8 are coming, according to what I heard…' Mario replied

'That's funny, I also got 8… so…' Falco said hesitantly

'16!?' Zelda shrieked

'Well, this'll be interesting' Falco smiled to himself.

'Someone's coming! Someone's coming!' Ness chanted, looking out the window

Everyone looked outside, but the figure somehow jumped really high. The next thing the characters heard was: "Great… AETHER!" as Ike crashed through the roof. Everyone looked on in shock apart from Marth who smiled at him simply.

'So… who's gonna fix the roof now?' said C. Falcon

'We got it' the Ice Climbers said simultaneously as they jumped up.

Ness yelled out a familiar chant, but paused. It looked like it wasn't a person at all, more… robot. R.O.B came through the door, everyone was intrigued and crowded around the machine. Little did they know that right behind R.O.B was a little boy.

'Uh… is this… Smash Mansion?' the boy said hesitantly.

'Yeah, yeah, it is' Ness said, uninterested, as R.O.B was more intriguing.

'My name is… uh… Lucas…' said the boy

'Lucas…? Lucas!' Ness yelled, running towards him almost taking him out.

'You two friends?' Link chuckled

'Best friends!' they both said

'Someone's coming!' Popo said, after the Ice Climbers had fixed the roof.

'Hey guys!' a boy in red said

'Who are you?' Zelda said back

'Well, I was called down under the name 'Pokemon Trainer' but my real name is Red'

'I think I'll call you Trainer, easier to remember'

'Fine by me! Go Squirtle!' Trainer said, flinging a Pokeball and releasing the tiny creature.

'What's that?' Ganondorf said gruffly

'Looks like a retarded blue koopa to me' Bowser said in a similar negative tone

Pikachu recognised the creature and made quick friends.

'Aww, isn't that cute!' Peach said

'I know, Squirtle hasn't been this comfy on dry land' Trainer chuckled

'Dry land?' Fox querked

'Yup, water pokemon y'see'

'What!? Pikachu is electric!'

'Don't worry, nothing will happen, I trained Squirtle'

'Ah… OK' Fox said avoiding breaking out in a cold sweat.

Everyone paused for a sound outside, sounded like 'Hup Two' like in the army

'Sounds like Colonel Sanders' Falco quipped as everyone laughed.

Suddenly, out of the blue, King Dedede burst through the doors, with Waddle Dee's and Waddle Doo's following.

'Well ain't this a nice establishment' King Dedede said looking around

'So the Colonel has gone and made 'Kentucky Fried Blue Penguin?'' Falco asked

'Well aren't you just special, I don't have time for folks like you, I came here for some Super Smash Brothers beat down, this the right place?' the King replied.

Just then Kirby came up to him, eyes looking up at the huge stature.

'Holy Moses! It's that there Kirby!' King Dedede looked surprisingly happy to see Kirby, who just looked at him, gormless and titling his head

'So, you are here too, Dedede' Meta Knight appeared in the doorway

'Meta Knight!? What are YOU doing here?' King Dedede looked surprised

'Same reason as you, Super Smash Bros. called me here. Unless you are the doorman, if you are, you can hang up my cape' Meta Knight was smiling behind his mask.

Before Meta Knight could suffer the wrath of Dedede, the hum of a motorcycle was heard.

'This is gonna be difficult…' Peach sighed

'Incoming Prune Train from Panama' Luigi said, trying to open the door wide for the entrance of everyone's favourite obese garlic eating ball of methane gas. Wario.

'Wazzap!' Wario said, jumping off his motorcycle

'Hey There! Cool Bike!' yelled Ness

'Thanks kid, you're alright' Wario patted Ness on the head

'You're gonna move that right?' Marth pointed at the bike

'Got parking?' Wario said

'Don't worry, got you covered' Captain Falcon gestured to Wario to follow him to the Garage

Link looked outside to the distance, to see a drawing of him staring straight at him

'Ah crap…'

'What is it Link?' Zelda said

'It's me from my Wind Waker days…'

'That time when we both smoked too much pot and played pirates?'

'Yup'

Toon Link silently walked in and to his room.

'Alright, that's my 8' said Mario 'I guess we will have to wait for the next 8…'


	2. Arrival of the Newbies PART 2

'…and I think it's coming now

'…and I think it's coming now!' Mario pointed out in the distance where a cloud of smoke was coming nearer and nearer. The object, in fact ran round the mansion 4 times in 2 seconds before stopping in front of the gate.

'What's that?' Peach pointed at a blue object.

'I prefer 'He' to 'That'. Sonic's the name, speeds my game!' he said, turning around.

'That's perhaps the corniest thing I've heard since they announce the arrival of popcorn' Fox pointed out

'That was just terrible buddy' Falco sighed.

'I passed some guy while coming, anyone know a small monkey flying on a jetpack?' Sonic said, pointing at a sputtering sound. Suddenly, Donkey Kong burst in, he knew who it was. Diddy Kong flew in on a broken old jetpack and Donkey Kong rubbed his head as they were both glad to see each other.

'That's Diddy Kong' Mario pointed out.

'What are they, brothers?' Link asked

'Friends, good friends' Mario said

'Hello friends' said an angel figure, flying through the window

'Oh no! I ain't ready to die!' Wario shrilled, jumping behind Ganondorf

'Fear not, porky fellow, it's I, Pit!' Pit announced

'Hmm, no one I know, but you seem nice enough' Zelda shook hands with the angel as he gladly shook hers.

'I found this on my travels, any idea of what it is?' Pit asked everyone, holding out a Pokeball.

'I know what it is!' Pokemon Trainer stepped up, 'Stand back'. He snatched the ball and threw it at the ground, Lucario stood there, looking at the others.

'Damn, good job I made it this far' Lucario looked at his surroundings. 'Some dude dropped me on the way to Smash Mansion and I got picked up by that cupid guy'

'It's Pit…' Pit sighed

A plane was heard outside, but it got louder and louder, suddenly, Luigi noticed that a spaceship was coming, hurtling towards Smash Mansion.

'Ahh! Take cover! Space ship!'

'Sounds like… an Arwing… Peppy? Slippy? Wouldn't they have said if they were coming here?' Falco quizzed Fox

'That's no Arwing…' Fox looked out. 'It's a Wolfen!'

'That's right, Star Fox' Wolf O'Donnell stood behind them and scared them.

'Wait… if you're here… then who's in the Wolfen…' Luigi turned white. Wolf effortlessly clicked a button on his belt which made the Wolfen avoid the Mansion. Luigi fainted straight after.

'Uh, guys, there's an bug on the window… looks kinda like a beat up old spaceship…' Lucas pointed out. Marth inspected it.

'Wait, something's coming out' Marth announced, a small man came out of the tiny spaceship. 'What IS that?'

Bowser walked up and produced a mega-mushroom and gave it to the Spaceman. He ate it and grew to normal size.

'Says on his tag… Captain Olimar' Sonic pointed out

'Well, Olimar he'll be' Mario said. Olimar wordlessly walked to the middle of the pack of characters as they admired his spacesuit. But no one else came after Olimar, it was silent.'

'Shouldn't there be 2 more characters?' Mario asked Falco

'Unless I got it wrong, yeah! But I doubt I did' Falco sighed.

'Hey, where's Samus?' Mario asked

'I'm here, don't be so stressed' Samus walked out, her slender legs first to appear, then the rest of her smooth and sleek body. Her blonde hair dazzling anyone who stared. Wario's jaw widened, Sonic turned a shade of red under his blue, Mario sunk in his hat, to avoid Peach. Fox, Falco, Ike, Link and the rest of the male cast (except Ness, Lucas and Marth) just stared at her, she was the hottest thing to walk in since Kirby's Super Spicy Curry.

'Samus is a chick?' Ness and Lucas grilled.

'I'm counting that as one character' Mario said

'Two if you include the twins' Wario said, ogling Samus's breasts, this was followed by an open palm slap in the face, yet she could have done much more.

'Well, I guess that's it' Falco sighed.

'Since when did this box get here?' Ike pointed out a box with an '!' on it.

'Who cares, it's just a box' Marth shunned it and walked away.

'Special Delivery!' said the box, it lifted itself to reveal Solid Snake, pointing his Socom directly in between the eyes of Marth, who stared directly at Snake.

'Who are you?' Snake said, Marth stood there, not budging. 'Answer me unless you want a slow and painful death!'

'Just as long as your staring at me with those beautiful eyes while you kill me, I couldn't care less' Marth answered. Unbeknownst to Snake, the entire female parts of the cast (and Marth) were turning red. Almost homage to Zero Suit Samus's entrance for the boys. Snake just put away his Socom and just said 'You're weird, blue haired guy.'

'Damn, it's getting kinda late, isn't it guys and gals?' King Dedede announced

'For the first time, I agree' Meta Knight said 'I'd be wise to get to sleep'

'We can learn about the newbie's later fellas' Fox rounded up the gang and showed the new characters to their quarters.

Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day.


	3. Next Morning

The sweet smell of Pancakes filled the air as it was Breakfast time in Smash Mansion

The sweet smell of Pancakes filled the air as it was Breakfast time in Smash Mansion. Ness and Lucas, hungry as they were, were the first down, and they were expecting to see Kirby, as he was normally the chef for these occasions, but it was King Dedede donning a chef's hat and frying up the breakfast.

'These flapjacks are a Dedede family recipe, try some with Maple Syrup, and knock your socks straight to last Tuesday!' said the King as he skilfully flipped the pancakes onto the boys plates, who ate them quite skilfully and fast.

'Wow! These are Awesome!' Ness said

'This must be what heaven tastes like' Lucas said, drinking Maple Syrup straight out the jug. Kirby walked down with his chef's hat on, but looked on to see the King making breakfast.

'I make the best flapjack you've ever tasted, melts in your mouth, don't they me Kirby?' Dedede said 'Only thing I got left is makin' Dedede family recipes, broken bow spirit I am.'

'Well, we love your family recipes' Ness said, Lucas made a similar approval noise, as his mouth was containing Maple Syrup at the time.

'Something smells good!' Peach said, yawning in her pink and white robe.

'Dededededede guy made Pancakes!' Ness shrilled, Peach called the rest of the gang down and they sat around a large table, enjoying the pancakes, except for Kirby. He just sat there, watching King Dedede flip up pancake upon pancake. He felt kind of sad since he liked cooking, but felt that it was one less job he had to do, besides, there was still Lunch and Dinner.

There was one empty seat at the table though, someone didn't come down.

'Hey, who's not here?' Lucas asked Samus

'No idea… seems that even R.O.B is here and he's a robot! Doesn't even need to eat…' Samus looked around, Olimar took off his helmet to eat, Wolf was eating in a rather civilized manner for a wolf and R.O.B just sat there, seemed that all those she thought had difficulty eating was here. Apart from Snake.

'It's that commando guy' Ike intervened.

'Ooooh, I wanna wake him up!' Marth seemed excited

'I'll go' Zelda said to Marth

'No, I'll go!' Peach argued, the two princesses and Marth started to argue. Samus shook her head and walked upstairs to Snakes room. She entered and saw Snake lying topless on top of the sheets, smoking a cigarette.

'Everything alright?' Samus asked

'I'm not hungry before you ask' Snake said

'Just wanted to see if you're alright'

'Yeah… I have a troubled past' Snake sighed and sat up. He stubbed out his cigarette and sat on the side of his bed.

'Well, we're on the same page I guess' Samus walked up and sat beside Snake on the bed. Samus saw a picture on a desk in Snakes room. She pointed at it and asked who it was in the picture.

'Dr. Hal Emmerich, one of my closest friends' he replied

'I never had any friends, or family, I was raised by the chozo…'

'Same… I had no one who actually loved me; it was just on the night of Shadow Moses my life sorta took a turn. I started living with this woman, I had two friends, and it all fell apart.'

'Are you still in touch with Dr. Hal?'

'Yeah…'

But before Snake could finish, Marth burst in.

'Snake! You…' Marth looked at Snake topless and drooled excessively. 'You gotta get… outta… abs… yummy…' Marth stood there still. Samus lead the melting Marth out of the room and sat back down with Snake.

'What's with that guy?' Snake asked

'That's Marth. He's… confused' Samus shook her head.

'What about you then, friends, family?'

'Dead or non-existent. I was raised a bounty hunter and that's what I've become… Samus Aran' the bounty hunter held out her hand to shake. Snake grabbed and shook.

'Solid Snake'

'Looks like you've made another friend' Samus smiled

'And you've got your first' Snake tried to smile. Samus sat closer to Snake and put an arm round him. He stayed motionless, but he accepted it.

'I better get back downstairs, before Ness eats my pancakes' Samus hugged Snake and left. She felt feelings she was trained not to feel, while Snake felt she was a good friend.

Meanwhile, Breakfast had finished and people had dispersed to do other things. But Olimar had some problems. His ship was still a minute size, and he had no way of growing it. That was until Fox walked up to him.

'You miss your ship, don't you?' Fox asked, Olimar nodded

'Well, let's see if I can build you a new one, would you like that?' Fox asked, Olimar nodded ecstatically, he then ran outside. He plucked some plants out the ground and they followed him. Fox was worried.

'What are those?' Fox asked, Olimar pointed at them and they all cheered 'Pikmin!' to Fox.

'Pikmin, eh? What are those here for?', Olimar ordered two blue plants out the door, they immediately brought back a part from a rocket ship.

'…I shoulda found out about Pikmin AGES ago!' Fox smiled and went off with Olimar and his Pikmin.

As they ran off to do that, King Dedede was raiding the fridge for ideas for Lunch, Kirby waddled up to him with his chefs hat on.

'Hey Kirby, whatsamatta?'

Kirby showed a picture of something which he wanted to make since the first day he came to Smash Mansion. It was called 'Super Steak Pie'. It was simple, yet at the same time hard to make.

'Alright then, wanna help?' Dedede asked, Kirby somersaulted as he was happy for once and propped his chef's hat up.

Wario was in the garden polishing his motorcycle as Ness and Lucas were playing with Yo-Yo's, they got bored and went towards Wario.

'You're Motorcycle is so cool!' Ness shriked

'It is, isn't it? Peach picked out a great one'

'Peach!? She bought it?' Ness shriked again

'Yup, it was ages back, it was me who put all this cool stuff on it' Wario said, stroking the large exaust.

'Awesome! You're so cool Wario' Lucas jumped about

'Heh, I am, aren't I?' Wario felt loved for once

While Ness and Lucas admired their new role model, Wolf and Link were at the target range.

'Bulls-eye!' yelled Link, pointing at his arrow in a target

'Burnt eye!' yelled Wolf, lazering the arrow, disintergrating it

'That's a new one' Link and Wolf both laughed at that, little did they know, Falco and Mario were watching.

'Wolf doesn't seem that bad' Mario said

'Well, that's because he hasn't been up your butt shooting you down' Falco sighed

'Maybe he just needed to cut loose, y'know?'

'Cut loose, more like let loose' Falco sighed deeper

'We'll see, Fox doesn't seem to mind though' Mario said, pointing at Fox, who was looking at the 'Hocotate-Arwing' he built with a very happy Olimar.

'We'll see' Falco said as he walked off.


End file.
